1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a tag communication apparatus that conducts communication with an RFID tag through a radio wave, a tag communication apparatus control method, and a tag communication apparatus control program.
2. Background Information
Recently, there is utilized an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) technology in which a tag communication apparatus that is of a reader/writer conducts wireless communication with an RFID tag (wireless tag). The RFID tag receives attention as replacement of a barcode particularly in the field of logistics, and the RFID tag is expected to become explosively widespread in the near future.
For example, a name, a manufacturing date, various pieces of information depending on the intended use of target goods, and pieces of personal information such as a name and a date of birth are stored in a storage space of the RFID tag.
When the RFID tag becomes widespread to widen a use range of the RFID tag, the information to be stored in the storage space of the RFID tag is expected to be increased, and a demand for increasing a storage capacity of the RFID tag arises.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-213115 discloses a technique of storing first information and second information in the RFID tag. Contents of the second information are identical to those of the first information, and the second information is processed in a mode different from that of the first information (for example, compression).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-15606 discloses a technique of improving security of information stored in the RFID tag. In the technique of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-15606, the RFID tag includes a unit that integrates the number of response times to a signal from the tag communication apparatus, the RFID tag does not send back a response when the number of response times reaches a predetermined number of times.
In a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-94873, when plural RFID tags exist, information to be stored in a first RFID tag is encrypted by a predetermined key code, and information to be stored in a second RFID tag is encrypted by the information to be stored in the first RFID tag.
When the demand for increasing the storage capacity of the RFID tag arises by the widespread use of the RFID tag, an information amount also increases in communication between the tag communication apparatus and the RFID tag, and unfortunately it takes a long time to conduct the communication.
In the configuration of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-213115, the first information to be stored in the RFID tag and the second information, in which contents are identical to those of the first information while the second information is processed in the mode different from that of the first information, are transmitted from the tag communication apparatus to the RFID tag. Therefore, even if the first information is compressed to form the second information, the time necessary for the communication is lengthened, and the shortening of the communication time is not achieved.
In the configurations of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2009-15606 and 2007-94873, only the information to be stored in the RFID tag is transmitted to the RFID tag, and the time necessary for the communication time between the tag communication apparatus and the RFID tag is not shortened.